In the pressure washer and sewer jetter industry, to operate in winter, users must run antifreeze through the water system to prevent the pump and critical components from freezing between jobs. Current procedure is manual and complicated for new users to complete effectively. As a result, every year multiple sewer jetters that are antifreezed incorrectly are damaged and cost customers hundreds of dollars.
It may be desirable to provide a system that allows for automatically antifreezing a sewer jetter system and automatically recapturing antifreeze within a sewer jetter system for reuse.